


Home

by emrldapplejuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt, Loss, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tedromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldapplejuice/pseuds/emrldapplejuice
Summary: Ted survived and he wants to go home.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 3





	Home

Ted hadn't heard any news through the Wizarding Wireless. A fortnight ago victory was declared and since then nothing but static.

Afraid that the broadcast was used to lure innocent lives into the hands of Death Eaters, he had been too afraid to return to his family. With the never-ending silence though, his desire to go home increased.

The next morning shortly after sunrise, he apparated home.

Everything looked exactly as the day he left, yet he felt tense when he set eyes on the front door. With heavy steps he walked towards the house. He knocked, once, twice before she answered.

Four months ago the Wireless had announced his death. Since then he hadn't spend a single day without wondering how his family was doing. He saw the devastation now, etched across her beautiful features. "Dromeda," he whispered.

Andromeda reached for her wand. "Please, don't! Don't torture me!" She tried to sound fierce but he caught on to the tremor in her voice. With a shaking hand she pointed the wand towards Ted's chest.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Dromeda, it really is me!"

Dark eyes meant blue ones. For a moment she observed him, her eyes lingering on the scars across his jaw and chest. She swallowed hard. "Prove it!"

"I asked you to marry me while doing dishes at my parent's house. I didn't even have a ring!"

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. His heart clenched when it didn't quite form. Cautiously, he stepped closer and reached for her hands. She took a step back.

"I taught you how to drive when you were nineteen. But I shouldn't have, you're a menace on the road." He took her hand.

"Merlin himself doesn't know why but you love cheesy romance novels." He kissed her palm then put her hand against the stubble on his cheek.

The smile on her lips grew. After a moment she stepped closer and kissed his cheek before putting her forehead against his. He drew her into a tight hug only to realise how tense she was.

Lost in the comfort of her smell and warmth it took him a moment to realise that she was shaking. He lifted her chin and wiped the stray tear off her cheek before cupping her face. "What is it, my love?"

Pain flickered across her face. She put her hand against her heart and did nothing to wipe her tears.

All colour drained from his face. After a moment of tense silence, she faced him, her eyes narrowed. "You weren't here!" She pushed him back and slammed her fists against his chest until he managed to catch her wrists.

He held her hands against his chest, she looked down and closed her eyes. A sob escaped her lips and she shook her head. In a voice so hushed he could barely hear, she added, "I was alone. So alone."

Slowly, she sunk down to the floor. He caught her around her waist and kneeled down in front of her.

Hunched over and shaking, she took his hand. After a shuddering breath she looked at him. "N-, Nym…" Her voice caught and she drew another shaking breath.

Ted's chest tightened.

She turned her face to the side, closed her eyes and whispered, "I was all alone."

His world shattered. Pain closed up his throat and his heart seemed to stop.

Andromeda wiped his face with her palms, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him as they wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on Tumblr and ffnet in 2019 but I decided to post it here as well.


End file.
